


Work Night

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Sex Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Matt Sung spends the night at Logan's place, but eventually, they decide to put work aside and have some fun. Their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Seasons of kink, for the square "First times"

It was 3:00 in the morning when Logan finally noticed that Matt had fallen asleep in the chair, next to the computer. Logan reached over and gently pressed on his cheek with his fingertips.

The detective woke with a start, then gave him a tired smile.

“I think we should call it a night.”

“I guess so,” Matt agreed, looking around for his jacket. 

“You should spend the night. It’s not a good idea for you to try and get home at night alone.”

“I’m a cop, remember?” Matt said with a raised eyebrow.

“An honest cop. You might as well paint a big target on your back.”

Matt sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I think I might be too tired to listen to overprotectiveness right now.”

“Then let me win,” Logan said with a smile. “Just this once.”

Matt yawned and said, “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were propositioning me.”

Logan looked away then, and the detective couldn’t help but follow the tell. “You’re not, are you? I mean, you and Max.”

“Max and I are … complicated. And currently not together.”

“You’ve said that before.”

“This time I think it might stick. But to answer your question, no I wasn’t asking you to spend the night because I was going to take advantage of your virtue, it was an honest offer,” Logan said with a smirk.

“Too bad,” Matt said casually, then started closing his computer files.

Logan paused. “What was that?”

Matt looked up. “And here I thought you were good with clues.” He gave Logan a half smile.

Logan smiled, then swallowed. “Oh. I thought you and your ex….”

“Nope.”

“Oh. Okay. So, um, would you like a glass of wine?”

Matt smiled, wide and welcoming. “Sure.”

\--

They had been making out on Logan’s sofa for about ten minutes when Logan stopped and sort of nodded at the bedroom, not quite forming coherent words.

Luckily, Matt appeared to understand, since he stood up and dragged Logan to the bedroom.

More kissing on the bed, then, sitting, then lying down, Matt hovering over Logan’s body as he slowly unbuttoned Logan’s shirt. Then he pinned Logan’s wrists to the bed with his hands and started sucking on Logan’s neck. 

Eventually, both of them were in their boxers.

“So, uh, condoms are in the drawer over there,” Logan said, nodding to the nightstand. 

“Lube too?”

“Uh. Yeah. So we’re doing that?”

“I mean, if you want.”

“I want.” Logan gave him a smile. “But, you should know, um. I don’t have full strength yet in my legs or thighs. So there are some positions that are probably….”

Matt nodded. “Sure. How about flexibility?”

“Flexibility’s excellent, according to my trainer,” Logan said, bragging a little.

Matt smiled. “How about like this?” he said, slowly moving Logan’s legs up onto his shoulders.

“That’s… good,” Logan said, a bit breathless. 

“You. Um, you like it when your partner takes control?”

“Obviously.”

“Anything you…”

“Nothing too rough. I just would prefer you to… be in charge. Move my body where you want it to go. That kind of thing.”

“Show me your range of motion then?” Matt said.

Logan sighed. Leave it to him to put caution first (okay, that was why Logan trusted him, but still). He moved his legs around to show what he could easily do, what positions he could be put in.

“Nice,” Matt smirked, then leaned down to kiss him again. Logan felt a finger lower his underwear, then press between his cheeks and at his hole. 

“Should we get started?” Matt whispered, breath hot in Logan’s ear.

Logan nodded, then relaxed his body, trying to let him in. He closed his eyes and savored it.


End file.
